Edie McClurg
Edie McClurg (born July 23, 1951) is an American stand-up comedian, actress, singer, musician and voice actress. She has performed in nearly 90 films and 55 television episodes, often portraying characters with a cheery Midwestern accent. Early life McClurg was born and raised in Kansas City, Missouri on July 23, 1951 to Mac, a mailman, and Irene McClurg, an FAA secretary. She has an older brother, Bob, who is also an actor. McClurg attended the University of Missouri–Kansas City in the mid-1960s, where she also taught radio for eight years. She earned a master's degree from Syracuse University. At the University of Missouri–Kansas City, McClurg re-entered the entertainment field as a DJ, newswoman, and producer for the NPR affiliate KCUR-FM. There she portrayed John Ehrlichman in Conversation 26 of NPR's national broadcast of the Nixon Tape transcripts. Career McClurg's onscreen debut was as Helen Shyres in Brian De Palma's 1976 horror film Carrie starring Sissy Spacek. She was a comedy regular on the Tony Orlando and Dawn variety show (1976–1977) and then a cast member of The Kallikaks and The Richard Pryor Show. In 1980, McClurg regularly performed on The David Letterman Show as Mrs. Marv Mendenhall. McClurg appeared in Elvira, Mistress of the Dark as Chastity Pariah. Having been a member San Francisco's improv comedy the Pitcshel Players, she moved to Los Angeles and joined the Groundlings troupe. s 25th Anniversary, On-Set Friendships and John Hughes' Genius|date=June 10, 2011|first=Gabrielle|last=Dunn|work= Moviefone|publisher=AOL|accessdate=July 18, 2013}} She worked with fellow Groundling player Paul Reubens on his first play The Pee-wee Herman Show, in which she appeared in 1981 as "Hermit Hattie". McClurg has appeared in almost 90 films and 55 television episodes, usually typecast as a middle-aged, somewhat stubborn, and dim-witted Midwesterner. McClurg is known for a number of roles, including Mrs. Burns in A River Runs Through It, Grace in Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Lucille Tarlek on WKRP in Cincinnati, Lynn in She's Having a Baby, Willamae Jones in the television remake of Harper Valley PTA, Mrs. Patty Poole on The Hogan Family, Bonnie Brindle on Small Wonder, Marge Sweetwater in Back to School, the car rental agent in Planes, Trains and Automobiles, Mrs. Violet Bleakman on Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Mrs. Beeker on 7th Heaven. She guest starred as Barri's mother in an episode of Campus Ladies. She portrayed one of the wicked stepsisters in the Faerie Tale Theatre production "Cinderella." McClurg appeared on several game shows, including Match Game, The $25,000 Pyramid, Password Plus, and Super Password. McClurg contributed assorted voices for The Jetsons, The Snorks, Life with Louie, A Bug's Life, Justin and the Knights of Valour, Cars and Cars 2. She voiced Carlotta in The Little Mermaid, Mary in Wreck-It Ralph, Molly in "Home on the Range", Miss Right in The Secret of NIMH, the Dragon in the Nightmare Ned video game, Barsa in Kiki's Delivery Service, Fran on Higglytown Heroes, Mrs. Claus in Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, Grandma Taters in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Violet Stimpleton in Rocket Power, Bea's mother in Fish Hooks, Winnie Pig in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, Aunt Ruth in Bobby's World and Trudi Traveler in an episode of Wander Over Yonder. McClurg portrayed a nurse nicknamed "Angel of Death" in an episode of The Golden Girls. She also appeared in an episode of Hannah Montana as Cindy Merriweather. Continuing her passion for performing improvised comedy, McClurg is a player with Spolin Players. On April 9, 2007, she made an appearance on Thank God You're Here. In 2011, she appeared in an episode of the CBS sitcom Rules of Engagement. Filmography Film Television Television film * Once Upon a Brothers Grimm ... Esmerelda (1977) (segment: "Hansel and Gretel") * Bill: On His Own ... Angela (1983) * Crash Course ... Beth Crawford (1988) * Dance 'Til Dawn ... Ruth Strull (1988) * Menu for Murder ... Patsy Webber (1990) * Ring of the Musketeers ... Temp Agency Agent (1992) (uncredited role) * Inhumanoid ... Dr. Marianne Snow (1996) * Murder She Purred: A Mrs. Murphy Mystery (1998) * Everything You Want ... Mary Louise Morrison (2005) Additional credits * The Paragon of Comedy (1983 - television special) * Christmas Everyday (1986 - television special) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994 - television special) * Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman ... Ora Anderson (1994 - television short) * Escape from Monkey Island ... Miss Rivers (2000 - video game) * Stinky Pierre (2003 - television short) * Tak 3: The Great Juju Challenge ... Stone Crusher (2005 - video game) * Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen ... Mrs. Claus (2006 - animated television special) * Toot & Puddle: I'll Be Home for Christmas (2006 - direct-to video animated film) * What's Wrong with Ruth ... Mother (2007 television short animation) * The Outlaw Emmett Deemus ... Mary (2008 - short film) * Stage Two ... Maggie's Mom (2008 - short film) * The Not Goods Anthology: This Is Absolutely Not Good ... Herself (2010 - video short) * dated. ... Edie (2011 - video short) * Heal Thyself ... Doris Green (2012 - Short film) * Curious George Swings Into Spring ... Lydia / Mom / Lady (2013 - video animation) * The Gift ... Old Lady (2014 - short film) * Eyes Upon Waking ... Nurse Jane (2014 - short film) * How to Become an Outlaw (2014) References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American female singers Category:Actresses from Kansas City, Missouri Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Comedians from Missouri Category:Voice actors Category:Voice actresses Category:Singers Category:Comedians Category:Musicians